


Ванна со льдом

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Странный магнетизм между ними удерживает обоих в равновесии. И так всегда. Когда один из них рассыпается на осколки, другой неизменно собирает его по частицам. Снова и снова.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 1





	Ванна со льдом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473076) by [ghostface (hyperempathie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperempathie/pseuds/ghostface). 



Они сидят в комнате Виктории, скрестив ноги на её кровати так, что их колени соприкасаются. Между ними лежит телефон, наушники одни на двоих. Изнуряющий июльский зной льётся в комнату сквозь окно, раскаляя стекло горячими лучами. Виктория думает, что её кактусы на подоконнике, должно быть, наслаждаются такой погодой, но сама она вспотела даже в шортах и одной из старых футболок Нейтана. Лето было создано для отдыха в комнате, восстановления после нагрузок учебного года, после негатива, что терзал обоих. И они отдыхали, даже не нуждаясь в бесполезных разговорах.

Нейтан сидит в боксерах и белой футболке. Виктория смотрит на волоски на его ногах, замечая, как они становятся более тонкими и мягкими выше колен, и не может сдержать побуждения положить ладонь на его бедро. Кожа мягкая и тёплая, её рука наверняка вспотела, но Нейтан, похоже, не возражает. Виктория думает о своих ногах, задаётся вопросом, каково это — быть такой пушистой. Нейтан просто смотрит на неё усталыми голубыми глазами, так, будто она для него — нечто важное. Виктория бессознательно придвигается ближе.

Её большой палец продолжает нежно поглаживать его бедро, ощущая все неровности — в основном, старые поблекшие шрамы, хотя среди них есть несколько пугающе свежих. Она смотрит на Нейтана. В его глазах всегда отражается что-то злое.

«Я боюсь грустить, поэтому вместо этого злюсь», — сказал он ей однажды. Гнев — чувство страшное, когда можно обжечься, лишь случайно прикоснувшись. Но рядом с Вик его защитная оболочка смягчается. Она раскрывает его как цветок, лепесток за лепестком.

Ладонь с ноги перемещается на щеку, и Нейтан наклоняется к ней. Его поведение напоминает ей кошек. Она задевает его колючую щетину, не убирает ладонь. Странный магнетизм между ними удерживает обоих в равновесии. И так всегда. Когда один из них рассыпается на осколки, другой неизменно собирает его по частицам. Снова и снова.

Он выглядит как мраморное изваяние, такой холодный, но с кровью, пульсирующей под бледной оболочкой. Когда Виктория собирается убрать руку, он перехватывает её запястье и целует, затем перемещается губами на кончики пальцев. Свободной рукой Виктория проводит по его шее, после чего вынимает наушник из своего уха, и Нейтан повторяет за ней.

Никто из них не замечает, как естественно они сближаются. С таким же успехом она могла просто сесть к нему на колени. В конце концов, Нейтан обнимает её за талию, их лица приближаются друг к другу. Он целует её медленно и томно, и Виктория задумывается над тем, сможет ли она каким-то образом проявить собственные чувства к нему. Обвивает руками шею, ногами обхватывает талию. Они сочетаются вместе как две идеальные половинки.

Она зарывается пальцами в его немытые волосы; его руки скользят по её спине, словно он не может выбрать любимое место, в котором хотел бы прикоснуться к ней.

Последние несколько месяцев вымотали Нейтана, превратили в тугую напряжённую спираль, готовую разом выпрямиться и исчезнуть из этого мира. И он знает, что Виктория это видит. Знает, что её тревожит тот факт, что она не может помочь. Так что эта долгожданная передышка необходима обоим, думает Нейтан, они могут провести несколько недель вместе. Возможно, он найдёт в себе силы собраться и прекратит рвать её душу на части. Даже просто целуя её вот так, он пытается подавить чувство вины, которое горит внутри него с тех пор, как что-то там сломалось ещё в детстве и всё ещё не зажило. Кто-то жестоко исказил его, но он не хотел, чтобы Виктория это видела.

Когда он отстраняется, она открывает глаза. Нейтану стыдно за то, насколько сильно ему нравится её взгляд. Насколько утешают прикосновения, хотя он должен защищать её от того, что находится внутри него. А она продолжает смотреть, как будто читает каждую мысль, проносящуюся в его голове. Она понимает, что он снова замкнулся в себе.

— Нейт, — зовёт она, — Нейтан.

Его глаза фокусируются на её лице, губах, шее и челюсти. На её глазах.

— Вик, — шёпот заглушает дыхание где-то глубоко в груди. Её рука на его плече, снова тянет вниз, как камень на дно, но они оба могут дышать под водой. Вот где он хочет быть с ней. В глубинах океана, где нет солнечного света, только они вдвоём. Она поспешно вытирает солёную влагу, прокатившуюся по его щеке.

Он даже не замечает эти слёзы. Одна капля, за ней ещё и ещё. Виктория стирает каждую, глядя на него, прорываясь сквозь выстроенные им стены из жестокости и зла. Он тяжело дышит, всхлипывает, жадно хватает ртом воздух. Как рыба, выброшенная на сушу.

Летнее солнце словно опаляет его, жара душит, воздух становится густым и болезненным. И он не хочет избавляться от этих ощущений, он должен их понять.

Он рыдает ей в плечо, а она гладит его по волосам, покрывает поцелуями уши и щёки, касается спины и говорит, что всё в порядке.

— Хочешь принять ванну? — шепчет ему на ухо. Их некому подслушать, но так кажется безопаснее. Он кивает.

— Да. Да, ладно, — горло болит после долгого плача. Нейтан каждый раз чувствует себя ребёнком в такие моменты.

Виктория встаёт первой. Снимает мешковатую футболку, под которой ничего нет. Его взгляд скользит по её торсу. Не испытывает ничего, кроме восхищения. Он тоже встаёт, избавляется от футболки, затем неуклюже опускает палец за пояс её шорт. Это заставляет её улыбнуться застенчиво, но в то же время игриво. Виктория такая же, как он.

Они с трудом помещаются в ванне, лицом друг к другу, и ноги Виктории снова обвивают Нейтана за талию. Вода прохладная, свет отражается от голубой плитки на стенах. Нейтан чувствует, как каждый мускул на его спине медленно расслабляется. Они наблюдают за своими руками и ногами под водой, как она искажает конечности и заставляет их выглядеть будто бы отделёнными от остального тела.

Нейтан вытаскивает мокрые руки и проводит ими по волосам Виктории, убирает с лица мешающиеся пряди. Затем набирает в ладони немного воды и выливает ей на волосы. Они заботятся друг о друге.

Когда они были моложе, то каждое лето играли в бассейне Вик, иногда с друзьями в разгар дня, а иногда только вдвоём, когда на улице темнело. В одну из таких ночей Нейтан поймал светлячков в банку и отдал Виктории, и они оба некоторое время наблюдали за ними, прежде чем она открыла крышку и выпустила их.

— Когда-нибудь мы выберемся отсюда, — говорит она, и её голос эхом отражается от плитки, нарушая ход его мыслей. Она выглядит такой настоящей перед ним, и он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться её щеки. Мягкая и тёплая. Он хотел бы, чтобы они оба наклонили головы и утонули в этой ванне. Вместо этого они просто сидят там.

— Вик, — всё, что он может сказать. Она как будто собирается его спасти, как будто способна вытащить из всего, во что они влипли.

— Я тебя люблю.

— Я… — ему всегда трудно говорить об этом. Он как будто боится потерять контроль над собственным сердцем. Ему легче отстраниться и сбежать. Иногда он говорит ей _это_ , когда они трахаются или когда обнимает её, а она не видит его лица, но он думает об этом всё время. Он завидует тому, как легко подобные слова срываются с её уст.

— Я знаю, — болезненно отзывается он. Думает, что она зря растрачивает на него свою заботу, которую могла бы дарить другим людям, по-настоящему заслуживающим этого. Но никогда не скажет ей об этом, — я знаю, Нейт.

Вода больше не кажется холодной, а кончики пальцев сморщиваются от длительного погружения. Нейтан кладёт руку на край ванны, Виктория касается кончиками пальцев его плеча. Она единственный человек, с которым он может быть искренним.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, только вода тихо плещется от едва заметных движений. Когда они выходят, он наблюдает, как капли скользят по её коже, и думает о Венере, выходящей из океана. Подходит к Виктории сзади и обнимает, а она прислоняется к нему спиной.

Когда они возвращаются в её комнату, на улице уже темно, поэтому Виктория включает настольную лампу. Даёт ему одну из его футболок и пару боксеров, а на себя надевает длинную рубашку и начинает вытирать волосы полотенцем. Он хочет сфотографировать её прямо сейчас, но предпочитает просто запомнить: белые растяжки на её бёдрах, торчащие сквозь рубашку соски, падающие с мокрых волос капли.

— Не смотри, — Виктория пытается казаться серьёзной, не может не улыбнуться, приближается и обнимает его за шею, смотря снизу вверх.

— Ты прекрасна.

Виктория закатывает глаза, хотя знает, что он говорит серьёзно. Привстаёт на кончиках пальцев и нежно целует. Их тени на стене объединяются в одну. По сравнению с ней Нейтан чувствует себя угловатым долговязым ребёнком с плохой осанкой. Ему нечего ей предложить. Тем не менее, её руки всё ещё обнимают его шею. Когда они отстраняются, Виктория смотрит на него, а он медленно моргает, затем фокусируется на часах позади неё.

Десять вечера.

Дрожь пробегает по его телу при мысли о возвращении домой. Он терпеть не может то место и тех людей в нём, и особенно ненавидит то, во что превращается, находясь там: подобие человека, злого и сосредоточенного на всём негативном внутри себя. Виктория оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, от чего он так резко помрачнел.

— Нейт, — кончики пальцев массируют шею, пытаясь ослабить напряжение в мышцах.

— Можно мне… — он хмурится, смущённый тем, как по-глупому споткнулся о безобидный вопрос, — можно мне остаться на ночь?

— Да, конечно.

Он кивает, более благодарный, чем показывает это, и тянется к телефону, чтобы написать маме, пока не забыл. Садится на край кровати Вик, неуклюже набирает сообщение, мысленно благодаря вселенную за существование функции автокоррекции, и нажимает «Отправить». Через открытое окно в комнату проникают светлячки и кружат вокруг лампы на столе Виктории. Она садится рядом с ним.

Впервые они сели так, когда ей исполнилось четырнадцать. Пока все расходились по домам, она схватила его за руку и пьяным, но возбуждённым шёпотом попросила подняться с ней наверх. Они сели на её кровать, как сейчас, затем повернулись лицом друг к другу.

Она склонила голову на бок, а он мог только смотреть на её блеск для губ и гадать, какой у него вкус. Раньше они целовались разве что в щёку, но теперь всё было иначе. Виктория намеревалась сделать их первый настоящий поцелуй лучшим в истории, а ещё выпила достаточно для того, чтобы набраться смелости. Их губы соприкоснулись. Нейтан был таким же пьяным и неуклюжим, а потому они оба просто откинулись на кровать.

— Нейт, — говорит Виктория, кладя руку ему на бедро, и он поворачивается к ней, — о чём задумался?

— Вспоминал твой четырнадцатый день рождения.

Она поднимает брови, он буквально видит мелькающие воспоминания в её глазах. Она хихикает, краснея. Он начинает смеяться вместе с ней и мягко толкает её колено своим.

— Не могу поверить, что та самая кровать до сих пор с нами, — игриво отзывается она, широко улыбаясь.

— Да, твоя кровать видела разное дерьмо, — он садится лицом к Виктории, прямо как раньше.

— Ну, по крайней мере, с тех пор мы стали опытнее, — она обнимает Нейтана за шею и приподнимается на коленях, глядя на него сверху вниз, — я уверена, моё романтическое мастерство хотя бы немного, но улучшилось.

Вместо ответа Нейтан падает на кровать, утаскивая Вик за собой. Она нависает над ним, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы, а её волосы свешиваются над его лицом.

— Звучит знакомо, — говорит он, обнимая её за талию и прижимая к себе, понемногу заставляя опускаться на локти. Хорошо. Любая близость между ними — это хорошо. Безопасно. Комфортно. Виктория наклоняется и целует его в подбородок, в то время как он проникает руками под её рубашку, лаская кожу.

Некоторое время они просто целуются и жадно трогают друг друга. Нейтану кажется, что если он сейчас отпустит Викторию, то она улетит, ударится в потолок и останется там; или найдёт окно и исчезнет высоко в небе. Они ложатся рядом, Виктория обнимает его ногами, нежно поглаживает по щеке и смотрит в глаза. Какой бы доброй она ни выглядела, он всё равно чувствует стыд, ощущает себя маленьким и уродливым. Почти не замечает, как она вновь наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, но инстинктивно отвечает, целуя в ответ и прикусывая нижнюю губу.

В какой-то момент он опять погружается в себя. Вик встаёт и выключает свет. Затем ложится в кровать рядом с ним, и он обнимает её. Она расслабляется, глядя на него в темноте, целуя лицо и шею. Он убирает пряди волос с её лица, утыкается носом в шею. Ему так легко заснуть, затеряться в густом тумане привязанности и беззаботности, хотя бы на ночь заглушить все ужасные мысли, терзающие изнутри.


End file.
